A bicycle rider may desire information regarding the amount of power being input into the drive train of a bicycle during use. Power meters may be configured to detect and/or measure this power, and output an amount of power. Bicycle power meters may use deformation or strain measurement devices, such as strain gauges, to measure deflection and/or deformation of a bicycle component during use to establish the amount of power. Traditionally the installation, positioning, and/or placement of these strain measurement devices is a difficult and tedious task as each strain measurement device would be individually positioned, placed, and/or coupled to the bicycle component, for example manually with a set of forceps or tweezers. After attaching to the component, the strain measurement devices were then communicatively coupled in some way to processing circuits installed separately and/or subsequently to the strain measurement devices. This traditional type of strain measurement device and separate circuitry construction and assembly requires a significant amount of effort, and is very costly.